Life of an Orphan
by Yoshida Knight
Summary: An orphan Yoshi, raised by evil, discovers what and who she really is, and rebels against her "family" (please R&R)
1. Yoshida

(I don't own Yoshis or Koopas. I did however make up some of my own Yoshi characters ( ex. Yoshida) and Koopa (or Bowser-like) characters (Sir, Erick, and Julian). This is a redone story like my previous story about Yoshida. I changed a lot, but the story is the same almost. If you read the one before, discard what happened there. This is my new story, taking over the other one. Hope you enjoy and please review Thanks!!!^_^)   
  
The sun rose over a village of destruction. Small flames lingered behind on burnt down houses. Trees were knocked down, and clutter was on the paths, the lawns, everywhere. The little village looked a mess.   
  
The villagers were stuck in a cold, damp dungeon in the basement of their arch enemy. Sir finally caught the family whose ancestors tried to kill him a while ago, and he was ready to get rid of them. The Green Yoshi family shivered, not only from the cold, but with fear, for Sir was pacing back and forth in front of the cage door. The newly hatched babies were surprisingly quiet.  
  
Sir eyed a non-hatched egg. The egg was small, and the parents, Suri and Kenji, thought it as a dud, and put it to the side. They were sad it didn't hatch, but happy it wasn't going to face what they would suffer. Sir took the egg in exchange for their freedom, but destroyed the family anyway.  
  
"I granted you freedom; you got freedom, just not the kind you thought you would," Sir said with a chuckle after he killed them all. He looked at his prize. "And here is my trophy of triumph." He took the egg and brought it to a shelf. As he went to put it up there, he felt movement. He stared at it blankly.  
  
"What?! How could this be? It was supposed to be a dud!" Sir said angrily. Then his face brightened. "This may actually be a good thing! I can hatch this Yoshi and it will be devoted to me, do what I say, and help me in my evil plots! What a wonderful trophy of triumph that'll be!" He ran to an incubator and placed the egg inside. He kept a careful eye on it for two days.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Erick, Sir's youngest, was sitting in the den watching TV with his brother, Julian. Julian was Sir's favorite child since he was almost as evil as himself. Erick, on the other hand, was evil, but was a little kind hearted. Julian always picked on Erick, but things calmed down ever since he left for his own island.   
  
"So, squirt. What is dad doing downstairs so much?" Julian asked, trying to snatch the remote from Erick.  
  
"How should I know? Go downstairs and find out!" Erick said, pushing buttons on the remote as he kept it away from Julian.   
  
"Give me the controller! I bet you I will find something better than this dumb Yoshi junk! Why do they even have Yoshi shows when most Yoshi's don't have a TV!" Julian snorted. He grabbed Erick's arm and tried to steal the remote with his other hand. Erick roared and bit Julian's hand holding his arm. Julian yelled in pain, and before he went to slap Erick, they both froze to the sound of a baby's cry. They both went shuffling down the stairs to know what was going on. Sir stared at them angrily.  
  
"Dad! What is that?" Erick asked.  
  
"If you look hard enough, you would see it's a baby Yoshi, one who was perfectly fine till you clowns started fighting again upstairs!" Sir said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh my gosh dad! Didn't you destroy that family? Please don't tell me you are becoming a softy!" Julian asked in shock to see that his dad left one Yoshi alive.  
  
"Well, it was an egg a few minutes ago. I was going to keep it as a trophy since it wasn't hatching, but turns out the egg was perfectly fine, but needed extra time since it was so little. Now I am going to teach her the way of the Koopa. She will be the meanest Yoshi on Yatisha, and be able to sneak into places unnoticed we can't, and do our dirty work for us. She will be the best trophy I ever had! Just you wait." Sir said excitedly. Julian became just as excited.  
  
"That's wonderful dad! You're a genius!" He said.  
  
"Thanks. Now go upstairs and get some food ready for her! She'll be hungry soon." Sir ordered.  
  
The boys rushed up the stairs, pushing and shoving into the kitchen. Behind them ran the dogs, Shaw and Kitty, hoping to receive food.   
  
Sir shook his head at the boys, then took a long metal pole with a diamond-like shaped symbol on the end, and heated it up.   
  
"This will hurt just a bit, but I have to do it just incase I lose you, you will be returned to me." He said. He took the heated pole and put it on the baby's upper right arm and branded his symbol on her. She screamed. He took it off and placed a cold cloth on the burn and calmed the crying baby down.  
  
"All over. It's ok." He said soothingly. He walked her up the stairs and brought her to the kitchen. She calmed down.  
  
"So what did you name her?" Julian asked with his head in the fridge.  
  
"Yoshida." Sir responded. Julian made a face.   
  
The boys found some food and mashed it up. Sir put Yoshida on his lap, and Julian tried feeding her. He was being too harsh when she wouldn't eat, and Erick took control.   
  
Soon she was fed, and Sir took her up to get a bath. She was still a little slippery from the egg even after Sir wiped her off.   
  
This was a challenge for Sir. Yoshida got into everything! She swung the soap all over. He was getting fed up with her, but couldn't let go because she would drown. He tried telling himself that he has to be patient and gentile when she is a baby. Then his fun will begin. He couldn't wait to start her on her training. He thought intensely on her future. What an awesome trophy he did receive!  
  
Night fell, and Julian left. Erick worked on Yoshida's room, making it as comfortable as he could. Sir was in the den watching TV rubbing Yoshida's back while she slept. Erick came down the stairs after he accomplished his task with a yawn.   
  
"It's finished." He announced.   
  
"Good, good." Sir said. He brought the sleeping baby up to her room.  
  
***  
  
A few years passed and Yoshida was now four years old. She was able to move herself around, and had a limited vocabulary. This morning was Erick's turn to feed her.  
  
"C'mon Yoshida! Take a bite" He said as he tried to aim the spoon at her mouth.   
  
"No! Yucky!" Yoshida shouted. Erick cringed.   
  
"But you like this! You ate it before!" He whined.  
  
"No! No! No!" Yoshida yelled banging the table with her fists. Sir came into the kitchen angrily.  
  
"What is going on?!" He yelled.  
  
"Yoshida won't eat!" Erick complained. Sir smiled at Yoshida's temper. Having a short temper was a good thing to him, however, he wanted Yoshida to be obedient to him and Erick.  
  
"Yoshida! You know better than to disobey your brother!" Sir said sternly. Yoshida quieted. She sure DID know not to disobey from past experiences. She stole the spoon from Erick and took a bite of food.  
  
"That's a good girl!"  
  
"But I not hungry anymore! I ate this much!" Yoshida whined, spreading her arms wide. Sir smiled and patted her on the head.  
  
"Alright. Come with me. I need your help with something, anyway."   
  
Yoshida slid off the chair, stuck her tongue out at Erick and walked out with Sir.  
  
"Sometimes I wish dad would have killed her too, while he had the chance." Erick snarled to himself.  
  
***  
  
Sir led Yoshida to the basement, where she stopped at the top of the stairs. Sir continued down, then realized Yoshida wasn't behind him. He looked up at her. She had fear in her eyes, and he was loving it.   
  
"Yoshida! Come down here!" He ordered. She looked at him and shook her head slowly. "Yoshida, NOW!" he yelled, pointing to the stair above him. She slowly climbed down the stairs. She hated the basement. She had so many bad memories down there.  
  
She finally made it down, and Sir picked her up on the table. He pulled out a bottle of a concoction he was working on all morning. Yoshida looked at it in freight, sensing what was coming next. She shifted away from Sir. Sure enough, he pulled out a needle. Sir could hear a faint 'no' come from the scared Yoshi. He danced with excitement inside. He loved to see her squirm with fear.   
  
"Don't worry, Yashi. This one will benefit you, unlike the others." He said taking a hold of Yoshida's arm, before she got away.   
  
"No, No, Daddy, No!" She shouted as she attempted to pull from his grip, but with no luck. He gave her the shot .  
  
"Look! Now you can fly and blow a flame." He said to her. "See, this one is good!" He picked the little Yoshi up and carried her up the stairs.   
  
***  
  
Yoshida went outside to play as the sun was setting. Across the bay, a group of Yoshis got set up for their annul festival. Yoshida paid no mind to them, and continued to run around with the dogs.   
  
The sun disappeared. The moon was now showing brightly, and a little fire was built on the Yoshi's island. A rainbow of Yoshis were now there, and the festival was about to begin. A band began to play their instruments, and the music attracted Yoshida to the edge of her island. She sat down on the shore and watched the festival taking place. She moved to the music a little bit herself. A group of little Yoshis saw Yoshida on the other island and stared. Yoshida felt a little uncomfortable. She waved shyly; they did the same. Some of them showed their parents the lone Yoshi on the other side. Some glanced every now and then, but continued partying.. She wanted to join them so bad, but the water stopped her.  
  
Meanwhile, Sir was getting ready to walk into the kitchen when he heard the music. It didn't faze him, but soon he realized Yoshida was out there. He rushed out the house, and to Yoshida, who looked up at him, smiling.   
  
It became quiet on the other side when the Yoshis saw Sir. Everyone was frozen with freight and confusion. Sir stared back at them, then down to Yoshida.   
  
"C'mon Yoshida. It's your bed time." He said as he glanced back up at the other side. He picked Yoshida up, and she leaned against his shoulder, sucking her thumb. She waved back at the Yoshis, but received no response. Some parents pulled their children closer too them. Questions ran through their minds. What was happening? Why did the little Yoshi not struggle as the beast picked her up? Was it possible Sir became a caring koopa? Who was this little Yoshi? So many questions and no answers.   
  
Yoshida watched the others as they stood there, and a thought came to her mind.  
  
"Who were those creatures?" She inquired.  
  
"Those were your enemies. They are no friends of ours." Sir said.  
  
"But they were having fun. They looked so nice."   
  
"Looks aren't everything."  
  
They got into the house, and Sir put Yoshida down. Yoshida turned her head towards a mirror and noticed something.  
  
"Daddy! I look just like them!" 


	2. The Challenge

Yoshida laid in her bed wondering why Sir said the creatures were her enemies. She sat up and looked out her window as the festival gave way again.  
  
"I look nothing like daddy. I look like those guys," She said to herself. "Daddy says they are our enemies, but they look just like me." She was confused. She wanted answers.   
  
The little Yoshi hopped out of bed and walked into the den. She had many questions that she needed answered. She stood behind the couch, holding her only stuffed animal, that was ripped in many areas.   
  
"Daddy?"   
  
"Yoshida, what are you doing up! I told you to go to bed!" Sir said. He was angry she wasn't listening to him.  
  
"Daddy!" Yoshida said again.  
  
"What Yoshida? You see I am in the middle of a show!" Sir said turning back around to the television, showing a movie where koopas, like Sir, were chasing and attacking helpless Yoshis. It was a comedy to him.  
  
"Daddy. What are those guys doing to those guys who look like me?" Yoshida asked referring to the show. Sir started to get annoyed, and a little worried.  
  
"They are protecting themselves. Those creatures, who look nothing like you for your information, were first attacking them." Sir lied.  
  
"Daddy. I been thinking."   
  
"What about Yoshida?" He asked.  
  
"Why am I different? I look nothing like you!"  
  
Sir was shocked. His plan seemed to be disintegrating slowly right before his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You are one of us. Now, go back to bed."  
  
Yoshida didn't like that. She wanted answers now. She started getting demanding.  
  
"I wanna know now, daddy!:" She shouted at him. He became infuriated. He picked up a bat that was in the corner of the room, and began swinging at the now frightened Yoshi. She ran and hid behind a bookshelf. Sir came after her and swung again, hitting her in the arm. She cried, holding her arm.  
  
"Don't EVER talk to me that way! When I tell you to do something, you DO it!" He roared.  
  
"Daddy. Please! Don't hurt me!" She cried. She dodged him and ran up the stairs into her room, slamming the door and locking it. Sir ran up the stairs, and began banging on her door.   
  
"Don't you run from me! You will pay for your attitude towards me, Yoshi!"  
  
Yoshida cried the rest of the night, rubbing her soar arm, and watching the other Yoshis having a good time.  
  
***  
  
Yoshida grew older, and she became more interested in the island across the bay and the inhabitants there. She was now positive that she belonged over there, but Sir kept a close eye on her, to make sure she didn't get as close to the island as she did a few years earlier.   
  
Things became harder on Yoshida, including her treatment from Sir. She became his guinea pig in many of his experiments, and also a slave in the house. He beat her regularly, and she was full of black and blues, and scars. She had become aware of her status in that house, and she wanted out. She wanted nothing to do with anything there. She sat up in her room, that now became her cage, and stared out the window, daydreaming, holding the beat up stuffed animal.   
  
"Someday, Buddy, I am going to be on that island, living the life a Yoshi should." She said to her only friend. "You and me, alone, with no torment, no Sir, no Erick, nothing evil at all!" She looked at the stuffed animal, then hugged it with tears.  
  
Sir over heard her.  
  
"Well, well, well. Daydreaming of escaping again, huh? Sorry, but just don't even bother bringing your hopes up. It'll never happen" Sir said with a chuckle. He walked through the bar doors and locked it behind him. Yoshida stared at him, still with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Just you wait, Sir! I'll be free, and there is no way you can stop me!"   
  
"Do you think you will make it out there, alone? You and that mess you call a plush? Let me remind you of a little something," He said circling the Yoshi like a predator to its prey. He lifted up a sleeve on Yoshida's shirt, revealing the diamond-shaped burn on her arm. "This is proof that you won't make it. As long as you have this on your arm, you are dangerous to those on the other island. You will not be welcomed there. You may even be killed. It's also reassurance to me that you will be returned to me if you ever did run away." Sir said. Yoshida looked at the floor. "You're stuck, hunny."  
  
"I will make it! I am just like them! I will not be like you at all. My true character will show more than this burn!"  
  
"Alright. If you think so. Go ahead, go to the other island! I'll bet you won't make it! If you wanna prove me wrong, go ahead!" Sir challenged her. Yoshida looked up at him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead. Try to stay alive!" Sir said. He walked out the door, leaving it open. Yoshida took her few possessions, wrapped them up, and walked out. Sir even escorted her, happily, out the door. Yoshida looked back at the only world she knew. Sir waved her on. She took a deep breath of fresh air, and headed onto a world unknown.   
  
"Good luck" Sir said at last, and shut the door.  
  
Yoshida walked to the edge of the island. There was a little boat on the side, and she pulled it over. She hated little boats, but she wanted to get across before Sir changed his mind. She rowed to the other side.  
  
Freedom at last! It was actually happening.  
  
Yoshida landed on the soft sand of the other island. She took a step out of the boat and headed through a small group of trees outlining the perimeter of the island. Ahead was a little path leading to the main city. She slowly traveled down it, taking in her surroundings.   
  
"Well, buddy! We are here!" She said to the stuffed animal, who was wrapped up with everything else.  
  
***  
  
The main city was full of colorful Yoshis. Some little ones playing tag, and hopscotch, throwing a little berries on the squares, and then eating them when they passed. Yoshida smiled at them.   
  
She traveled through the city, till she got to a path to village. Some Yoshis stared at the unfamiliar, beat up Yoshi. Yoshida waved with a little smile, and continued on.   
  
She finally got to the village, and knocked on the first house. A bright blue Yoshi opened the door.  
  
"Yes? May I help you?" He said. Yoshida froze. She never talked to anyone else besides Sir and Erick, and whomever else entered that house. The blue Yoshi looked Yoshida over, and realized that she might be hurting. "Are you ok? Do you wanna come in?"  
  
Yoshida looked down. "May I?"  
  
"Definitely! I'll get some ice to help those black and blues." He said, making room for Yoshida to enter the house.  
  
"Thank you!" Yoshida said with her head still down. She sat on a nice comfy sofa and waited for the other Yoshi to return. A few minutes passed and he did return with a pouch of ice and was ready to place it on Yoshida's upper arm.  
  
"I'll do it. Thanks" Yoshida said, taking the ice thankfully. She didn't want him to see the burn.   
  
"I don't recall ever seeing you here before. Are you from this island?"  
  
"No. I come from another one."  
  
"OK. So what happened to you?"  
  
"I rather not talk about it." She pulled the ice off her burned area and moved it, but the sleeve didn't fall down that much, revealing the bottom of the symbol. The blue Yoshi stared at it, then realized it was Sir's symbol. He got upset.  
  
"Get outta here!" He shouted, snatching the ice pouch from her. He picked up her stuff, threw it out and pointed out the door. "Get out, you con! Your not going to swindle me in any scheme of that koopa!" Yoshida looked at him with tears in her eyes. She got up and walked out, jumping at the loud slam of the door.  
  
Yoshida wondered over to the next house. She knocked, and the door was opened slightly.  
  
"Go away. I don't have anything you want here!" A female voice said. She over heard the blue Yoshi next door. Yoshida's heart sunk at the each word. She walked away. She tried a few more houses, but got similar treatment.  
  
"I guess Sir was right. I am not welcomed." Yoshida said, taking out the stuffed animal. She sat at the foot of a tree, by a pasture next to the village. "Oh buddy. I dunno what to do!" She squeezed the stuffed animal and began to cry, alone, just like before. 


	3. Friends

It was noon and the sun shown brightly over top of the island. Some of the village kids came out to play in the green pasture. Some of the older Yoshis saw Yoshida sitting under the shady tree and called their children back in.   
  
"C'mon, Sera!" Yoshida overheard a purple Yoshi called out. "I don't want you out here with that dangerous Yoshi!" Yoshida cringed. She didn't want to be thought of as dangerous. She began crying again.   
  
A few minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"You alright there?" A voice said. Yoshida looked up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. There stood a blue Yoshi, looking concernedly down at her.   
  
"Aren't you going to run, too?" Yoshida asked looking back down. She pulled up a piece of grass and started playing with it.   
  
"Run? What are you talking about?"   
  
"I am 'dangerous'" Yoshida responded , rolling her eyes a little.  
  
"Dangerous?" The blue Yoshi chuckled. "Don't take it personal, but you look like you just LOST a fight."  
  
"Yeah." Yoshida said. She smiled a bit at the way he said it.  
  
"Speaking of which, you do look in bad shape. My mom is a doctor. I can take you to her and get you all fixed up."   
  
Yoshida looked at him puzzled. What was a doctor? She didn't know much of the outside world, since Sir never let her out of the house. She went along anyway. They walked to his house.  
  
"My name is Natoshi, but my friends just call me Nat." He said.   
  
"Yoshida." Yoshida replied.  
  
They got to his house and entered a building next to it.  
  
"Mom!" Nat called. "I have someone here for you to see!"  
  
"Ok, have them wait in the waiting room. I'll be right out." A voice yelled back.  
  
Nat helped Yoshida to a seat, and sat next to her. There was an aquarium in the corner of the small room, and Yoshida was amazed. She got up to look at it.  
  
"That's so pretty." She complimented.   
  
"Thanks. My brothers put it together for my mom."   
  
"Cool."   
  
Someone walked out of the office.   
  
"Thanks Tashi. I'll be sure to take one everyday!" A red Yoshi said. She gave a wink at Nat and walked out. A few seconds later another Yoshi, in a white jacket, walked out. She was a little lighter than Nat. She walked over to Yoshida.   
  
"Wow. You look bad. You have so many bruises and scars, and you look a bit malnourished. How did you get in such a state?" Tashi asked.  
  
"Long story."   
  
"Who do you live with?"  
  
"Nobody now. I ran away."  
  
"I can see why."  
  
"You have no idea." Yoshida rubbed her upper arm.  
  
"Hmmm. Well, I want you to come into my office, and I am going to check you out, see how bad you really are."  
  
They walked into the room. Yoshida froze at all the equipment.   
  
"No!" She began screaming.  
  
"What? What's wrong?!" Tashi asked trying to calm the terrified Yoshi down.  
  
"You all are just like him!" Yoshida yelled, refering to Sir. She ran out of the room and out the door. Natoshi followed her.  
  
"Yoshida!" He called out. He flew up to her, and stopped right in her way. "What's the matter?" Yoshida didn't look at him.  
  
"All that stuff…" Yoshida began to say. "I don't like any of that stuff."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"All over the room."  
  
"Oh! That's doctor equipment. Those things are there to help my mom help you. I know some of it is scary, but she needs to help you get back to health. I won't lie to you, some of it may hurt, but she will be as gentile as she can, I promise. My mom wants to help you, not harm you. Trust me, please?"   
  
Yoshida nodded. She didn't trust anybody, but she was willing to give it a chance. He seemed like he did want to help. They walked back.  
  
Yoshida slowly and cautiously walked into the room. She sat down on the table, and Tashi looked her over. That's when she saw the bottom of a burn on Yoshida's arm. Yoshida was too nervous about the equipment around her, she didn't realize Tashi was looking at her burn.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Tashi said in a shocked voice. Yoshida looked at her, and realized what she was looking at that. They both sat frozen, Tashi looking at the symbol, and Yoshida looking at Tashi, wondering what is going to happen next.   
  
"I suppose you want to kick me out too." Yoshida said in a low voice. Tashi thought for a second about how Yoshida acted earlier, and understood why now.   
  
"You poor child! No, I wouldn't kick you out! Is this why you ran away?" Tashi asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah." Yoshida said rubbing the spot again.  
  
"How long have you had that?"  
  
"For as long as I can remember. According to him, I was his since birth."  
  
"Oh my! In that case, I am going to have to a thorough check up. I wanna make sure EVERYTHING is alright."   
  
Yoshida nodded.   
  
"First, I need to take a blood sample, if you don't mind."  
  
"Blood sample?" Yoshida asked with a little squirm.  
  
"Yeah. It won't hurt."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I need to use a syringe to get it out, but it'll be quick." Tashi said taking out a needle. Yoshida started whimpering. She jumped off the table.   
  
"Yoshida, I need to do it! I am not going to hurt you like he did!" She saw Yoshida wasn't going to work with her. She called Nat, and the both held her down while Tashi took some blood. As soon as she they let go, Yoshida blew a flame at them and ran out the door. Nat just stared.  
  
"Mom. Do you know what is the matter with her?"  
  
"She had a rough childhood. Really rough."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" She just ran away from Sir's place. She said that according to Sir, she was born there and was raised there." Tashi paused. "Oh my gosh!"   
  
"What?!"  
  
"She must be the only survivor from that Green family that disappeared a long time ago! It was said that they were all taken by Sir because one of their ancestors tried killing him. I wonder why he had kept her alive. I can only imagine what she went through. Hey! Why don't you and your friends go find her and make her feel comfortable here. She seems to really need a friend."  
  
"I think I will!" Nat said. "It is kinda dark though. Would it be ok if we all go camping if we find her?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Great!" Nat ran out to call his friends.  
  
***  
  
Nat and his friends were now searching for Yoshida. There was Yoshiko, a red Yoshi, Sashi, a light blue Yoshi, Nobi, a very clumsy and wacky bluish purple Yoshi, and Summer, a very quiet yellow Yoshi. Nat explained to them the situation, and they all felt bad for Yoshida and were willing to help her.   
  
They walked around looking for a green Yoshi. They asked a few people if they saw her, but no luck.  
  
"Is she still here? I hope she didn't decide to go back to that creepy Koopa!" Sashi said.  
  
"I hope not. Besides, who would be crazy enough to do that?" Yoshiko asked.  
  
"Who knows, but let's keep looking." Nat said.  
  
"Can we take a break? My legs hurt!" Nobi whined.  
  
"Alright, alright. For five minutes only!" Nat responded.  
  
They sat down next to a large tree. They listened to the music of the crickets, and talked a bit. They heard sniffling mixed in with the crickets, and began looking around. It was Nobi who found the source.  
  
"Hey, is that her?" He asked looking up in the tree.  
  
"Yoshida?" Nat called.  
  
"Go away, please! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Yoshida! What are you doing up in that tree?".   
  
"Nobody can get me up here!" Nat smiled and flew up behind her.  
  
"Oh, no?"  
  
Yoshida screamed, and hit Nat with her stuffed animal. He fell to the ground, and the other Yoshis laughed, which caused Yoshida to laugh for the first time in a long time. Nat smiled.  
  
"C'mon down Yoshida. I have a few people for you to meet." Nat said, after dusting himself of from the fall. Yoshida peeked from the bottom branch and looked at the others. The other Yoshis waved at her. She came down, and was acquainted.   
  
***  
  
Sir was looking out the window like a little kid waiting for a package. It was one day already, and no sign of anything. He figured nothing would happen as quick as he wanted it to, but he was still wondering if he did the right thing.  
  
"Dad, You have been staring out the window for four hours now. She isn't coming back." Erick said, plopping on the couch and turning on the TV.  
  
"Someone is bound to bring her back. That, or she finds out here is much better then being totally alone on a strange island."  
  
"I don't think you should have let her go. That brand you put on her could actually help her out. People may feel bad for her and take her under their wing." Erick said, putting his feet up on the table. "She could be doing very well out there, and you will never get her back. Now we may have to go back doing things for ourselves, which stinks by the way."   
  
Sir pondered this. This isn't what he wanted. When he doesn't get what he wants, he gets quite angry. He had to get Yoshida back soon, before it was too late, before she gets too comfortable, and too accepted in the Yoshi community.  
  
"No, we won't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We are going to get Yoshida back. She will be in our possession again." Sir said with a mischievous smirk and his fists clenched. "That is a promise!" 


	4. Trouble In The City

The Yoshis set up camp and built a little fire. Nat, Yoshiko, and Nobi went to retrieve firewood, and a few logs to sit on. Nobi, being as clumsy as he is, tripped and the wood went flying and rolling away. He soon recovered and went to pick up the stray sticks.   
  
Yoshida's new friends seem to care about her very much, and already accepted her as part of their family, even if they just met. As they were setting up, they talked a bit, and Yoshida got to know the other Yoshis.  
  
They were finally settled.  
  
"So, Yoshida, how about you? Tell us about yourself." Sashi said.  
  
"Well, there really isn't much to tell. Besides, I rather not talk about it." Yoshida said looking down at the fire.  
  
"We all know part of your story. But we would like to know more! We know you must be hurting inside, and we are here to set you free from that! So if you ever want to talk about it, let one of us know. We are here for you!" Yoshiko said.  
  
"Yeah! We love you!" Nobi added.  
  
"Love me?" Yoshida asked.  
  
"Yeah! You know, love!"   
  
"What is that?" Yoshida asked curiously.  
  
"I know you been through a lot, but there are people out there who do love you, such as us." Nat said, not understanding her question, thinking she was being sarcastic.  
  
"No no. What IS love?" Yoshida asked. The other Yoshis looked at each other.   
  
"Well, Yashi, love is a feeling you get when you are around people who are special to you. It is a really good feeling. It is usually expressed with a hug or kiss, depending,, or by caring for someone else. It is not very easy to explain, but you will feel it sometime soon." Summer responded. She leaned over and gave Yoshida a hug to demonstrate. When she let go, Yoshida's eyes became all teary, and she began to cry with a hug smile on her face.   
  
"That was the best feeling I ever had Thanks guys! I love you too!" Yoshida said happily. The other Yoshis smiled with her.  
  
***  
  
Sir ran frantically around the house gathering things for the next morning. Erick just watched him dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh Dad. I know I said she may never come back, but it has only been ONE day! I could be proven wrong! Do you think it is necessary to give her this short of time?" Erick asked. He wanted her back just as much as Sir did, but he thought that she should be given the chance of seeing the real world, and how harsh it is for a Yoshi belonging to the koopas.   
  
"You are right! What if that symbol is helping her instead of making it difficult, and what if not, and they really do kill her? Then we are out of a servant, and I am not planning on housing another Yoshi. That was too much work! I have to get her back before something too good, or too drastic happens! I will find her tomorrow!" Sir said still running around. Erick rolled his eyes.   
  
"Whatever you say, father dearest." Erick said making a face.  
  
***  
  
"What made you first think of coming to this island?" Nat asked Yoshida.  
  
"Well, I remember this one time when I was about four. I was outside playing with my dogs, and I heard music playing. It was dark, I think, and there was this little fire going and a party." Yoshida began.  
  
"Ah, the annual Yoshi Festival!" Yoshiko said.  
  
"Yeah. Well, that's when I started getting interested. One reason being that I realized I was like you guys and not like my other "parents". That's when Sir began limiting me. I had a bit more freedom till that night. He wouldn't let me out of the house again, unless it was to get something. I did over hear him from time to time about how his plan of making me an evil Yoshi wasn't working. Then things got rough after that. I guess because I became more demanding of answers to questions I had about this place, he was getting upset. He then realized his "plan" wasn't worth continuing that he turned to "plan B" and use me for anything under the sun.   
  
"That's when I started wanting to come here. I couldn't handle being down the basement, or behind those bars in my room anymore. I didn't want to be in pain anymore, or being beaten or stuck with things. I was tired living in fear, thinking that every time he walked up the stairs, I was a goner. He wouldn't tell me about my real family. He kept saying that he was the only family I had, and that I should be grateful that he didn't kill me like he did any other Yoshi.   
  
"Then today, I was talking to my stuffed animal about how I was going to break free of that place, and Sir over heard me. He then challenged me to leave. He said that I wouldn't make it here because of this brand on my arm, and for a while, I believed he was right, but now that I met people who do…love me, I am NEVER going back!" Yoshida explained.  
  
"Wow, that is horrible, but don't worry, we won't allow you to go back!" Yoshiko said.  
  
The Yoshis talked bit more, but one by one, they began falling asleep.   
  
***  
  
Sir woke up bright and early, and ready for finding Yoshida. He stomped into Erick's room and woke him up.  
  
"Do you wanna go Yoshi hunting, and possibly catch a nice female green Yoshi?" Sir asked. Erick turned around and looked up at Sir.   
  
"This early?"  
  
"We may catch her while she is asleep!"  
  
"What if we don't find her?"  
  
"We will. I am not leaving without my trophy!"  
  
"Alright. Give me a minute to get ready!"  
  
They were soon outside getting the second boat into the water. A few Yoshis on the other shore saw that they were ready to cross, and ran for cover. They got in the boat and rowed to the other side.  
  
As they now were walking through the main city, all the Yoshis froze in fear. A few ran into the nearest building. Sir enjoyed seeing all the Yoshis cowering in fear of him.   
  
***  
  
Yoshida woke up to the sound of shrieks and screams from the main city. She shook the nearest Yoshi, which was Summer, awake.   
  
"Do you know what that is?" Yoshida asked.  
  
"I dunno. It doesn't sound good though." Summer responded. They woke up the others. Nobi was curious as to what all the yelling was about and began walking to the city. The rest got up and followed him. Nat was the last. He didn't like the idea.  
  
"Nobi, I don't think we should go that way."  
  
"Why not? Someone could be in danger. I don't want to be a stander-by." Nobi said.   
  
"He does have a point. I wouldn't feel too good if something happened that I could have prevented. " Yoshiko said.  
  
"All Yoshis should help one another. It's the Yoshi way! Any Yoshi should be there to help those in need!" Sashi said. There was more screams as the Yoshis got closer.  
  
"I dunno. I've got a weird feeling about this." Nat said.  
  
"I am willing to help. I mean, I can prove to the other Yoshis that I am really not as bad as they think I am. I want to be as accepted in this community just as you guys are. I feel that I was helped, and still am being helped, and that I should continue that favor for everyone else." Yoshida said, running to catch up with Nobi.   
  
"I dunno guys. This is very foolhardy." Nat said. "Just don't say I didn't warn you!"  
  
***  
  
Erick began to lose control of himself as he ran around and scared the already terrified Yoshis. Sir watched him, and was enjoying the show. They couldn't just come to the island without messing and terrorizing the Yoshis. It was a game to them.   
  
Some Yoshis tried to escape the koopas by running towards a path to one of the villages, but Sir stopped that by blocking the exit with a flame wall. After he let Erick have his fun, he became serious and focused back on his whole visit.  
  
"Alright, Erick. That's enough." He said. Erick pouted and walked back to Sir's side. "Don't be afraid Yoshis." Sir said. Erick began laughing at that statement. How could they NOT be afraid? He was just running around scaring them all! Sir shot Erick an evil look, and Erick quickly settled. "I am not here for any of you. I am here for my possession. You might have seen her. She is a bright green Yoshi, with a brown ponytail, with some marks on her. Have you seen her?"  
  
He received a few nods and a few shakes.   
  
"Well, if you have seen her, point me in that direction. She is a threat to you all. She has broken lose of my house, and I have searched my island, but didn't find her. I tried to keep her contained, but she was able to escape even ME. So, if you want your children safe from this mad Yoshi, I suggest telling me where she is!" Sir lied. The fact that he was trying to "help" them didn't cross their minds. The blue Yoshi Yoshida came across first stood forward.   
  
"I think I saw her go with a group of Yoshis over to the camping ground a little ways from here." He said. His voice was shaky. Sir nodded appreciatively.   
  
"Thank you, kind Yoshi." Sir said. He began walking towards the camp ground, when he let Erick torment them some more. As he exited the city, he noticed the colorful bunch walking towards them. He jumped into a wooded area behind the city, pulling Erick back with him, and peered from behind a bush.   
  
"Yes, my little Yoshida. Come to papa!" Sir said to himself in a low voice. A huge grin appeared on his face.  
  
(Yes, just to let you know, my Yoshi characters have hair, and wear clothes. *check out the site, an see some piccies ^_^{located in profile}* So yeah. Clearing that up. And thanks for the reviews so far. Feels good people are enjoying my story! Makes me want to write more! THANKS!!! ^_^ ~Yoshida) 


	5. Captured

The Yoshi group slowly approached the city, where it became calm again. They all looked at each other puzzled at the fact that all was quiet once again, so suddenly.   
  
"I dunno. This is really strange." Nat continued on.  
  
"C'mon Nat. Don't be such a worry wart. Nothing is going to happen." Nobi said. They walked into the city. Things looked normal, except for the occasional nervous Yoshi passing by, looking all around him carefully. It was obvious something horrible happened, but the Yoshis couldn't put their finger on it. They shrugged, and turned around to leave. Then they began looking around them frantically, themselves, but for a whole different reason.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Where is Yoshida?!" Nat exclaimed. "I knew it! I knew this wasn't such a good idea! I told…."  
  
"Alright, let's stay calm. She could be anywhere around here. She probably walked into one of those stores. You know she is a curious Yoshi who wants to learn." Sashi interrupted, in hopes that what she said was true.   
  
That's when they heard a roar then a scream from the entranced they entered from.   
  
"Oh no!" Yoshiko said. As they ran to the entrance, they overheard the conversation between Sir and Erick with Yoshida yelling.  
  
"Get off of me, Sir!!" Yoshida yelled.  
  
"Aww, what ever happened to 'daddy'?" Sir asked. "C'mon Erick, she is breaking lose of my grip! Did you find it yet?"  
  
"Hold on! I found it!" Erick said. "Hold her still!"  
  
"I'm holding, I'm holding." Sir said, with a little strain in his voice. The Yoshis finally got to the entrance and saw the scene. Sir had Yoshida's arms locked behind her. She was kicking with all her might, but was failing miserably. Erick held onto one of the struggling Yoshi's arms, and stabbed her with a syringe filled with tranquilizer. She screamed one last time, then slowly went to sleep. Sir loosened his grip and let the Yoshi fall to the ground.   
  
"Mission accomplished." Sir said proudly. "We finally got our Yoshi back, and I will never let her leave again!"  
  
"Glad that is over." Erick said with a yawn.  
  
"It's not over yet!" A voice said filled with rage. Sir looked towards the voice and found five growling Yoshis staring furiously at him. He chuckled.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here, Erick. A bunch of little hatchlings thinking they could beat someone like me for a Yoshi not worth saving."  
  
"You had your fun with her! Now leave her alone! She went through a lot with you!" Nat yelled.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Yoshida is MY Yoshi. I raised her since she was hatched. I am not going to give up MY Yoshi to ANYONE! She is an example to those who plan on attacking me like one of her ancestors! She is my trophy showing my victory over that family. I have a right to her!" Sir said.  
  
"You don't have a right to torment ANY living being whether you "took care" of her or not. You have no right to hurt her at all. She shouldn't bear the punishment for something a family member did. That is inhumane! You do NOT have the right!" Sashi said.   
  
"Who said she is being punished for what her family did? You're right! It is inhumane to have someone else bear the punishment for another person, especially unwillingly. Her family got their punishment. For some reason, I spared her as an egg. I am not punishing her for her family's actions." Sir said.  
  
"Then why do you do this to her?" Nobi asked.  
  
"Because she is MY Yoshi; I could do whatever I want with her. I tried being nice when she was little. All I ask is that she would listen to Erick or me, but she doesn't. And when you disobey your parents, don't you get punished?"  
  
"Not this harshly." Nat replied.  
  
"We all have our ways." Sir said. He picked the sleeping Yoshi up and held her. "C'mon Erick. I am done. This is conversation is going nowhere."  
  
The fight began. Nat didn't like how Sir just turned away, and head butted him in the shell, causing Sir to stumble.  
  
"You wanna fight? Don't tell me you're SERIOUS!" Sir exclaimed. He got his answer from the facial expressions from the Yoshis. "Alright!" He blew a huge flame that hit them all. They all fell to the ground in a faint, and Erick gathered them up.   
  
"That was easier than stealing berries from a hatchling" Sir chuckled.   
  
***  
  
They got back to the castle, and Erick placed the Yoshi crew in a cage in the den. Sir placed Yoshida on the couch, and covered her. She smiled at the warmth, and held onto the blanket. Nat was slowly recovering from the unexpected attack from Sir, and slowly sat up. He looked around him at an unfamiliar setting, and shivered.   
  
"Oh no." He whispered to himself. "This is Sir's house? Wow pretty neat for a koopa." He smiled to himself, trying to ease up the situation.   
  
An hour later, the whole crew regained composure and were huddled together forming a plan to get out of there. Yoshida still hasn't woken up, and was now holding onto the corner of the blanket, which was on the floor. She twitched and turned over. Nat looked at her.   
  
Sir walked in, and noticed the Yoshis were up. He looked at them and chuckled, then walked into the kitchen. He soon returned with a tray of fruit, and gave it to them.  
  
"Here you go weaklings" He chuckled some more. He then turned towards Yoshida. He picked her up, and brought her down the basement.   
  
Nat looked at the other Yoshis, and then down at the food that looked a bit bruised and old.   
  
"Did any of you want this?" He asked making a face. The others shook their head.   
  
"Nat, are we going to get out of here?" Nobi asked, sounding like he was about to cry. Summer scooted over to him, and held him.   
  
"Yes Nobi, we will." He said, a bit unsure. He sat there pondering. What abilities did they have that could help them? Well, Sashi and himself were counted out. All they could do was fly. It could come in handy later, but they needed to get out of this cage first. Summer and Yoshiko had flames. Could they melt the bars? Sir was probably a step ahead of them though. He captured a lot of different Yoshis in his time, and probably had the bars 'melt-proof'. Then he thought some more. A combination of things might work. The flames might make the bars at least weak. No metal bar could be THAT strong against flames, considering the fact that flames helped form bars. If they could weaken the bars, then Nobi could bend them. He could be quite strong if you get him angry enough.   
  
"That's it!" Nat exclaimed.  
  
"What's it?" Yoshiko asked.   
  
"I have a plan!" Nat said looking around to see if anyone would over hear him. "Tonight, when everyone is asleep, we are going to escape. I will need Summer and Yoshiko to burn the bars. Get them as hot as you can. And Nobi, I need you to bend them apart with all your might!" He said.  
  
"Ok, but I have a question. How am I going to bend them if they are hot?" Nobi asked  
  
"Hmm." Nat looked around. There was a blanket on the floor. He grabbed it. "You will place this around your hands."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Seems too easy." Sashi said. She was sitting in the corner silently crying.   
  
"Anything is worth a try."  
  
"But what if we get caught?"  
  
"Think positive Sashi. We have no time to think the worst! Unless you wanna stay in this horrid place, I suggest we at least give it a try."  
  
"Fine, Fine. But what about Yoshida?"  
  
"I dunno. We will try to escape with her, but if we fail to help her,. We will be back for her later. I will NOT leave her here for long!" Nat said clenching his fists.  
  
***  
  
Night came, and it was time for Sir's favorite show. As he came up from the basement, he looked at the Yoshis. Sir walked over to the cage , still looking.   
  
"Well, it is bed time for you guys." He said as he went for a maroon wrap-around curtain on the side of the cage.   
  
"Where is Yoshida?" Nat asked.  
  
"Why?" Sir asked. "It really is none of your business."  
  
"I am just curious."   
  
"She is spending the night down the basement. Now, your making me miss my show! Good night!" He said. He slid the curtain all around the cage.   
  
Summer lit the dark area with a flame. They could hear the show, and Sir laughing from outside.   
  
"That show doesn't sound funny!" Sashi commented.   
  
"Down the basement! That doesn't sound too good. Bad things happen down the basement!" Nobi said shivering and looking left to right nervously.  
  
"We will get her! Don't worry! As soon as the big brute goes to bed!" Nat said. 


	6. Escape Plan

(Disclaimer: I do not own Yoshis or Koopas, or whatever else I throw in here (unless otherwise noted) ^_~ I did however make up the characters in this story, but yeah…:P BTW, Thanks for the reviews! (especially YBWife. ^_^) Happy someone likes my story, gives me inspiration to write more. So yeah….on with the story!)  
  
The room was dark and silent, except for the heavy breathing of Nobi. He was getting nervous about the escape. The Yoshis weren't sure if they should start their plan; they couldn't see beyond the curtain. Nat listened carefully. There seemed to be nothing out there.  
  
"OK, Let's get to work!" Nat said. He sat down, where the curtain was, to continue to listen for any strange movement. The others then began to get Nobi ready for his job. They took the blanket and ripped it in half. They wrapped a half on each of Nobi's hands.   
  
Sashi went to the targeted area, and started pulling the curtain out of the way. She had a hard time doing it from being behind the bars, but she managed to get it away. Yoshiko and Summer took a few deep breaths. Soon the cage was brightly lit with two flames going at the bars.   
  
"I dunno if I could do this!" Nobi shook.  
  
"You can do it Nobi! Just have faith in yourself and your strength:" Sashi encouraged. Nat walked over to him.   
  
"C'mon! You can do it!" Nat said. Then he thought. Nobi's strength only works when he is upset. "Hey Nobi, remember that time when your little sister stole your favorite stuffed animal, and ripped it to shreds?" Sashi shot a confused look at Nat. Nat held up a finger.  
  
"Yeah! I was ready to strangle her!" Nobi said angrily.  
  
"And just think, Yoshida is downstairs all alone." Nat said.  
  
""I hate that koopa!" Nobi screamed. Sashi and Nat quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"Shhhhh Don't you want to get out?" Nat asked.  
  
"Of course." Nobi said. Nat thought.  
  
"Remember that day when your mom grounded you for what your brother did?" Nat continued.  
  
"How can I forget? It wasn't my fault the kitchen was on fire!" Nobi snorted. Nat sensed he was getting upset enough.  
  
"Just keep thinking those bars are Sir! You wanna get him for what he did to Yoshida and us! You can do it!" Nat cheered on. Nobi cracked his knuckles and got prepared, growling.  
  
The bars were now glowing a bright orange. Yoshiko and Summer stopped and moved out of the way for Nobi.   
  
Nobi ran to the bars and started separating them. He was having a tough time, but he slowly made them come apart. You could hear him yelling remarks at Sir as he pulled. He got half way there when the glow started to die down.  
  
"Wait Nobi. Let Summer and I heat them up again." Yoshiko said. Nobi didn't listen. He was to into pulling the bars and yelling comments at Sir. Sashi and Nat had to pull him away. They succeeded to pull the kicking and yelling Yoshi away. Yoshiko and Summer began heating up the bars again. They were glowing once more. Sashi and Nat let go of the raging Nobi and he was at it again. Soon the bars were wide enough for the crew to fit through.  
  
"Way to go Nobi!" The Yoshis said. Nobi smiled.  
  
Nat went out first, followed by the rest of them. They cautiously walked through the dark room, and found their way to the basement door. When they got there, they found two growling surprises.   
  
"What is that?" Sashi asked.  
  
Nat put a hand on the growling thing.  
  
"Well, it's furry and big. Yoshiko, can you use your flame to light up the room?" Nat asked.  
  
"Do we really wanna know what it is? Nobi asked shakily. Nobody listened to him, and Yoshiko used his flame.   
  
Two pairs of angry eyes, and white teeth appeared, belonging to two huge rottweilers. These rottweilers were bigger than any normal rotts. Nat smiled nervously, and waved at the dogs.   
  
"Nice puppies. Good dogs!" He said slowly backing up with the rest of the crew. The dogs growled even louder.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't move." Sashi said.  
  
"But if we do that, we won't be able to get out of here. Who knows how long we will be standing here!" Nat said, still staring sat the dogs.  
  
"They are blocking the basement! Do you think they knew we were going to go help Yoshida?" Summer asked. The dogs started barking.  
  
"Oh dear, I think so. They must understand us!" Nat said. He turned and ran, followed by the rest. Shaw ran after them, while Kitty still guarded the door. She was barking however along with Shaw.   
  
Shaw ran ahead of the crew and blocked the front door.   
  
"This dog is smart!" Yoshiko said.  
  
"Well, I guess when you are the pet of an evil koopa, you are very well trained." Sashi said a slight sarcastically. Then the dogs suddenly became silent.  
  
"I see you met my wonderful dogs!" A voice said from the stairs. The Yoshis turned and saw Sir walking step by step down the stairs, followed by Erick who was yawning. "This is Shaw, and that is Kitty. I took them from the human world, and brought them here. I put a potion in their food to make them grow huge. Aren't they adorable?" He asked. He was now standing by Kitty, petting her head.  
  
"Uh, Yeah." Nat said making face.  
  
"Well, you seemed to be doing very well in your escape plan. Go ahead and leave if you want." Sir said , motioning for Shaw to leave the door. "But you leave without Yoshida."  
  
Nat stared at him for a few seconds then motioned the rest to leave.  
  
"But.." Nobi began to say, but Nat silenced him.  
  
"Let's go." They all walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you made us leave without Yoshida!" Nobi said angrily at Nat.  
  
"We will get her back! Don't worry! He won't kill her like he would have us, if he was planning to. We will help her. I just wanted to make sure we were safe to come up with a plan. Understand?" Nat said.  
  
"No, but whatever." Nobi responded, crossing his arms.   
  
***  
  
The sun rose and Yoshida woke up. She was now in her bed instead of the basement. Sir was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room waiting for her to wake up.   
  
"Well good morning, sleepy head." Sir said with a smile. Yoshida gave him a dirty look. "You were sleeping ever since we found you on the island."  
  
"Huh? Wait! What am I doing back here?" Yoshida asked. "I was doing great at the island!"   
  
"I know, That's why I came and got you. I got worried that I would lose you if you were doing great, or doing horrible. I was afraid someone would hurt, or even kill, my baby." Sir said with a chuckle. Yoshida cringed.   
  
"Well, I am going back! You can't keep me here forever!" Yoshida yelled.  
  
"You wanna bet?" Sir asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Not your decision. Let's just put it this way. If you try to leave this house, I will find you and kill you, just like I did with your family. But I won't be as merciful to you as I was to them. They died instantly; they felt nothing. Do you catch my drift?" Sir asked. A big grin filled his face. "It will be quite enjoyable to me." Yoshida cringed again. She didn't care anymore. She wanted out one way or another, whether escaping, or dieing from the escape, no matter how painful it would be. Then again, she was tired of being hurt. If she stayed she might be spared more than if she left.  
  
"Yes, Sir." She said putting her head down. She then looked up and out the window at the island that she now loved. Sir jumped with joy and walked out her room, leaving the door unlocked. He knew he had Yoshida back in his grips again, and he had no need to lock the door.   
  
"I wish I was back with Nat and them. I want to feel love again." Yoshida whimpered. She got up and walked out of her room, and back downstairs.   
  
"Yoshida, go get me something to eat!" Erick ordered. He was sitting in front of the TV again. He was happy Yoshida was back, and he didn't need to do things on his own anymore. Two days was a long time for him. Yoshida looked at him, and then down at the floor.  
  
"No. Go get it yourself!" Yoshida said to her surprise. Erick turned towards her and stared at her, just as surprised.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me! Go get it yourself, lazy bum!" Erick began laughing.  
  
"If you don't get me something, I will make sure you never talk to me like that again! First I'll punish you, and then have dad punish you." Erick said. Yoshida shrugged.  
  
"I know. That's nothing new." Yoshida said. She was wondering what was happening to her. Was she actually saying this? She knew she was going to get it now.  
  
"DAD!" Erick called. Yoshida began to get scared. Sir walked in from his office down the hall.  
  
"What Erick? I am busy!" Sir said.  
  
"Yoshida won't get me something to eat. She has been talking back to me, and calling me names." Erick said. "She won't listen to me."  
  
"Yoshida, Yoshida, Yoshida. What are we to do with you?" Sir sighed. He picked up the bat again, and tapped his hand with it. "You know better to talk back to Erick, not to mention not listen. You'll never learn." Sir said. "You know you get a beating when you do that." He went to swing. Yoshida sprouted her wings and dodged the bat by flying. "Hey you! Get back down here!" Sir roared.  
  
"No, Sir. I am going to defend myself. I have a right to! I am tired of being your slave, your guinea pig and your joy in tormenting! It's over! I don't care what you said upstairs. I am leaving! If I have to die cuz I want love and to be free, so be it! At least I'll experience love before I die! I am not afraid of you anymore! I have friends now, and I know there is someone out there who does love me! You think you can stop me, but you're wrong! You used to have power over me, but I have grown and matured and realized that I can be free. I don't need to stay here anymore if I really don't have to, no matter what the cost is. See that door? In a few seconds, you are going to see me walk out of it!" Yoshida said. She was yet again surprised in what she was saying. She was actually standing up for herself! She looked at both Sir and Erick. They were speechless. Yoshida flew to the door, opened it, looked back at the now furious koopas, gave the peace sign, and gave a friendly wave good-bye, smiling. "See ya!" She walked out.  
  
"That's it! She is a dead Yoshi! She will NOT get away with this!" Sir yelled. 


End file.
